The Winter Rose
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: Kaname regrets all the pain his presence has cost the Kuran family. He wants to give them a special Christmas, especially Yuki; he wants to give her the greatest gift of all. Instead Kaname ends up getting an unexpected gift as well.
1. Chapter 1

The Winter Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they belong respectively to Matsuri Hino. These words however are my own.

AN: Is Kaname's point of view okay? I certainly don't want to mare his personality but there seems to be so little of anything from his perspective. I could switch to Yuki's - or go back and forth between the two. I was also thinking of creating a short collection of Christmas one-shots with Zero and Yuki and the Headmaster too. But first, I want to do this one. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Welcome back Kaname Onii-Sama!"

The voice was bright, high and reedy like that of all children's innocent voices. Of course no one's words made him feel as happy as hers did. Kaname hugged the smaller frame that had wrapped its arms around his midsection tightly and patted her hair while saying his hello's too.

"Good evening Yuki" he soothed, smiling "How are you feeling today?"

Yuki looked up with warm brown eyes; their sincere depths reaching into his very soul while she hugged him closer. From over his head he saw her parents, no _their_ parents, give an encouraging nod.

"Ah…good now that you're here Kaname-Sama" she responded, her voice was so full of conviction that it was hard not to believe her.

It was very easy to get too comfortable here in this place, with these people and these new precious things to protect; it often left him feeling guilty. The windowless room was were _she _was kept. Away from the things that wanted to harm her. The demons from his past always seemed to resurface and hurt the ones closest to him the most.

Juri smiled "Yuki seems brighter when you are around Kaname, it's always nice when you bring her different things too" her translucent hands gestured to the small knapsack he was carrying.

Both siblings looked at the pack on the floor and Yuki's face grew happier "Are there sweets inside for me Onii-Sama?" she almost half-begged. She was much like her father that way, always craving with a sweet tooth.

Kaname nodded "Yes, and some other things too" he opened the bag for her and showed her a tiny village kept inside a snow globe. He shook it and instantly her eyes lit up, she examined it with tiny fingers excitedly.

Sometimes he would bring her picture books to quell her boredom. She liked different travel books about far off places with huge mountains and oceans that never ended. Her favorite animal was a white tiger, and favorite flowers were roses. But it was never enough for him. He wanted to show her the world, not have her kept captive in their very own home.

"Is this what the 'outside world' is like Onii-Sama?" she asked, giving the ornament a shake. Snow fell onto the tiny Christmas tree and the family huddled around it.

Kaname smiled sadly his eyes unfocused on hers as he looked away to his Mother and Father. He knew by their faces what he was going to ask.

"Isn't there something we can do? She can't stay in here forever. It's not right that she has to pay for my…" his voiced trailed off when Haruka interrupted him.

He shook his head solemnly "No, not until we are sure she will be safe" the older Pureblood gazed down at his daughter who was transfixed by the globe again "We don't want you talking about this as if it were your fault Kaname".

Kaname caught Juri's eyes as she smiled sadly "We love you too Kaname. We don't want anything to hurt either of you, let us protect you both". She kissed his head and he sighed.

"We'll be leaving for a short while" Haruka announced, as he pulled on his coat "We have matters to attend to"

Kaname understood and helped his mother put on her jacket, she smiled pleasantly while giving Yuki a kiss on the cheek.

"Stay safe" she whispered turning the wooden door's handle; a cool flush of air settled over them and then both parents were gone.

Kaname sighed heavily again and grabbed the knapsack that was abandoned on the ground before setting it on the table. He sat forcefully on the couch saddened and annoyed. He watched as Yuki cradled the small globe in her hands and made her way into his lap.

"What's wrong Onii-Sama?" her words were hushed like she was afraid to speak them "Did I do something wrong?"

The elder Pureblood shook his head "No Yuki, you didn't do anything wrong" he guided the hand that held the globe towards one of the overhead lanterns. The distorted glass cast rays of light on them both while illuminating the tiny family inside.

"This isn't right" Kaname continued and frowned deeper "My precious Yuki is always kept locked away".

Wasn't it enough that he had to pay for the sins of his existence so profoundly without hurting Yuki in the process? It just didn't seem fair that she would never be able to stray father then the door with his parents around.

An idea suddenly occurred to him "Yuki how would you like to see the things inside this globe for yourself? Would that make you happy?".

Yuki looked up at him confused "Just being with Onii-Sama makes me happy" she responded not understanding the question.

Kaname shook his head "What if I were to show you the 'outside world' now like the one in this tiny globe?"

A frown creased Yuki's lips "Mother and Father won't be happy, I can never go outside, ever. They'll be displeased with you because of me. I don't want Onii-Sama to get in trouble"

She was unselfish as ever. His heart clutched tight in his chest and he felt his guilty emotions rising to the surface again.

"They won't know if we are extra careful. Don't you trust me Yuki?" he prodded, he would do anything for her. Anything to make her happy.

The small girl seemed appalled by the very question "I trust Onii-Sama very much. It's just…" her words seemed lost as she gazed at the figures inside the glass globe. She looked at him and her eyes were absolute "Yes, Kaname Onii-Sama I want to see what you see. I want to see the world…"

Kaname smiled and grazed her cheek with the palm of his hand, Yuki closed her eyes and held it to her face, she pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before quickly going to get dressed. Kaname helped her happy that he would be able to show her a new path outside of this sightless prison. One filled with lights, and different sounds, and Christmas…

He was happiest that he was finally going to be able to share with Yuki something special. He couldn't ask for anything else then a better gift then that.


	2. Chapter 2

The Winter Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters, they belong respectively to Matsuri Hino. These words however are my own.

AN: I hope you all had a great New Year. I loves the fireworks because they are pretty and sparkly and of course all that good food the next day is great too!

* * *

The lonely wooden door opened with a groan of protest as Kaname tugged on the handle and stepped outside. The cold air was sharp on his tongue - not painful - but enough to taste the chill in his lungs and chest. His expression turned to Yuki who huddled by the door; his full attention directed by her. She was hesitant he knew, not because she was afraid but because she didn't want him to get in trouble. Kaname took her mittened hand and held tight. She showed him confidence she didn't have before and followed him outside.

Kaname held his sister close to him like the young child she was for a few moments before curiosity overcame Yuki and she broke away, though still remaining by his side. The barren like landscape that Haruka had picked for their safe house in the woods was suddenly like a beacon to Yuki; he could see her eyes drink in each feature hungrily. In the evening twilight the snow shone with bright prisms like tiny diamond faucets. The sight absolutely enthralled Yuki, she was captivated by it, and she captivated him.

"It's so pretty…" she whispered, her gaze taking in everything she possibly could "The world is a lot bigger then in the picture books".

Kaname smiled but her words made his heart tug painfully. He wanted to apologize even though she wouldn't know what he was apologizing for. Tiny snowflakes began to fall then; one gently landed on Yuki's cheek as she looked up at the sky. She gasped when it melted.

"It's hot!" she exclaimed wiping the flake away from her face. Even as she did Yuki stuck out her tongue to take a taste, when she successfully caught one she concluded that it was also cold too.

Kaname thought about getting an umbrella but dissuaded the idea when he summarized that the pressures in the wind weren't enough for a heavy snowfall.

"It's so cold it just feels hot" he explained, catching one in his hand before it melted. "Would you like to go for a walk with me in the snow Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes widened, she nodded her head "I would like that very much Kaname Onii-Sama" she responded. He explained to her that they wouldn't go to far, just into the woods and then back again.

The entire forest seemed to thrive in the reprieve of winter. Had the snow always been this luminous? Or was it Yuki's presence that was making it so? The crisp _crunch…crunch…crunch…_ under their feet sounded like a symphony.

"Tell me a story Onii-Sama" Yuki said quietly, after he had finished explaining to her that the moon would _not_ fall out of the sky "I want to hear the one about the humans and the tree like in my present you gave me".

Kaname hesitated a moment -- the traditions of humans were something he was not that familiar with. He remembered a story their Mother told him once however, she who was enthralled with the peace between the two factions, was always eager to learn more about them.

The Pureblood looked down into his sisters wide eyes and began "Mother told me a story that every year when the earth is blanketed in snow the humans gather together to celebrate and honor one another with gifts and decorations. They display lights and wrap trees with special ornaments in the spirit of Christmas"

Yuki smiled and tried out the new word for herself "Christ…mas. It's fitting for them isn't it?" her smile turned into a frown as she wondered "Why do they use trees Onii-Sama?"

Kaname paused and thought hard "The trees themselves are a symbol of life. When all other plant life dies the evergreen thrives even in the harshest of times".

The silence that ensued from his latest words caused Kaname to pause a moment, he sensed a shift in the land and could almost hear the humans in the village below. Haruka and Juri would often go shopping there and sometimes he would buy sweets for Yuki when he got the chance. Had they really come this far? He hesitated knowing they should go back. Yuki was content to stay by his side but he felt the duty to bring her back home pull on him just a little. He sighed.

The humans thrummed with energy; he could tell Yuki longed for something to eat when her stomach growled.

"I'm famished. I haven't eaten since…" she paused thinking "Since yesterday evening. I didn't eat any breakfast"

Kaname frowned "You shouldn't skip meals Yuki, you'll waste away to nothing"

"I was to excited to see Onii-Sama, I couldn't have eaten even if I wanted to" she confessed, clutching his hand tighter.

Yuki was not yet old enough to drink blood. Energy from their parents coupled with solid food usually sustained her. But going into town was a big stretch from taking a leisurely stroll in the woods. The older Vampire sighed when Yuki took off her mitten and gently interlocked her fingers with his.

"I'll be safe as long as Kaname Onii – Sama is with me," she said, almost as if his fears were written plainly across his face. His sigh was a little less audible this time and he nodded.

The smile that stretched across Yuki's face was bright "Can we buy some chocolate and some candy?" she chirped, eager to get down the hill and into the hustle and bustle below. Kaname held her hand a little tighter, following her with slight apprehension of the day to follow.


End file.
